M16
:For the similarly-named, ''Modern Warfare series weapon, see M16A4.'' The M16 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS)]]. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M16 is fully automatic in the campaign of ''Black Ops. It is featured in multiple levels in the Campaign, first in "Operation 40", in which it has an ACOG Scope and a Grenade Launcher attached. It is then used in SOG with a Masterkey, and other friendly soldiers will carry them with various attachments as well. It is fully automatic in campaign, corresponding with its historical counterpart. Multiplayer The M16 fires in three-round-bursts, in multiplayer, like the M16A4. It is part of the Default Assault Class. After unlocking Create-A-Class, it does not need to be bought. The weapon has low recoil, and high damage for an assault rifle, meaning it is most effective at medium-long range, especially since its range is higher than any assault rifle. Its burst-fire mode hinders its effectiveness in close quarters. Three rounds must hit at close-medium range for a kill, and four hits kills at long-range, meaning multiple bursts are usually needed for a kill. The M16 is overall exactly the same as its previous incarnations as the M16A4, bar its longer range. It is, however, slightly less effective due to the lack of Stopping Power in Black Ops, as more than one burst on target is needed for a long-range kill. Attachments The following attachments are available for this weapon: *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies The M16 is available in zombies from the mystery box or for 1200 points off the wall. Similar to Multiplayer, it is a 3 Round Burst Weapon. When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine it becomes the Skullcrusher, making it Fire Full Auto, increasing damage, and adding an undermounted Grenade Launcher. thumb|300px|right|M16 Gameplay Gallery M16BO1.jpg|The M16 File:BO-M16sight.png|The M16's iron sights File:M16flamethrowe.png|The M16 with flamethrower attachment. duranduran.JPG|The M16 with a Reflex scope attached. M16BOCampaign.jpg|The M16 in singleplayer. GrovesM16.png|The M16 in Black Ops' Single Player with the Masterkey attachment Jason M16.png|Jason Hudson wielding an M16. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M16A1 appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)'' as one of the five rifles in game. Like in the console versions, the M16A1 has a 30 round magazine and high power and it is fully automatic, but it has obstructive ironsights, poor hipfire performance and high visual recoil. In single player, the M16A1 is capable of one-shot kills on recruit difficulty, showing its high power. On higher difficulties, the M16A1 becomes a two-shot kill, though considering that it has a 30 round magazine, it's still extremely powerful. It's usually found with no attachments, though one can have it with a scope or M203. It is also featured in Zombie mode. It can be purchesed for 2500 points in the second room with no attachments, or in the third room for 7500 points. The scoped version can be found in the Mystery box. It is the most expensive gun in zombie mode. It also has good stopping power as it takes around half a mag to kill one Zombie or three headshots, at lower levels, however. it starts loosing its power arounds level 8. In Multiplayer the M16A1 it is one of the preunlocked weapons in game, and 150 kills with it will unlock the Scoped M16. 100 headshots with any weapon will unlock the Grenade launcher for it. File:M16_BODS.jpg|The M16 File:M16-SC.png|M16 with a Scope File:M16_BODSicon.jpg|The M16's inventory icon Trivia *An M16 equipped with a flamethrower or grenade launcher attachment has a different handguard from the stock M16 handguard, being replaced with a heat shield. *The HUD icon has a larger magazine than the Create-a-class image. *In the campaign, an M16 can achieve infinite ammo. To do it, get any two M16s (preferably one with extended mags) and collect ammo until you have 1023 rounds in reserve. You now have unlimited ammo, as each time you reload, the ammo count will return to 1023. This also works with the Commando, the FAMAS, the Enfield, and the AUG. *In the single-player level "S.O.G" the M16 is fully automatic. By being fully-automatic, the damage is increased. *The magazine model is actually a 20 round model, the in game magazine holds 30 rounds. References http://www.callofduty.com/intel/406 http://denkirson.xanga.com/735016527/black-ops/ Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons